12916-Keep To Yourself
05:53 -- angryGardener AG began pestering athanasyGerent AG at 17:53 -- 05:53 AG: Hey, Eribus 05:53 AG: Hellδ Mike... 05:53 AG: Whαt dδ yδu wαηt 05:54 AG: I αssume yδu wαηt sδmethiηg 05:54 AG: I want something to happen 05:54 AG: αηd whαt wδuld thαt be 05:56 AG: I don't know, but anything would be better than just sitting here staring at a fucking pebble 05:58 AG: Even someone shooting me would be better than this 05:59 AG: Either way, how are you holding up? Anything happen on your side yet? 06:04 -- athanasyGerent AG is now an idle chum! -- 06:05 AG: Nδthiηg yet hαs hαppeηed δη my side, ηδ 06:06 AG: Aηd dδη't wish fδr sδmeδηe tδ shδδt yδu sδ sδδη 06:06 AG: yδu might hαve thαt wish fulfilled if yδu αre ηδt cαreful 06:06 AG: Was that a threat? 06:07 AG: Nδt αt αll 06:07 AG: δηly α vαgue wαrηiηg is αll 06:07 AG: I haven't even done anything this past week 06:08 AG: Well yδu've beeη stαriηg αt α pebble 06:08 AG: thαts sδmethiηg 06:08 AG: I've also been blowing on it 06:10 AG: And I still don't have super breath, or whatever my power is 06:11 AG: I'm starting to think I don't have any powers 06:13 AG: Have you found out what your special ability is yet? 06:13 AG: ηδηe yet sδ fαr 06:14 AG: What do you think it is? 06:15 AG: Blδδd hαs tδ dδ with relαtiδηships 06:16 AG: thαts αll I kηδw 06:16 AG: αηd its ηδt much tδ gδ δη 06:16 AG: sδ fuck if I kηδw my true pδteηtiαl 06:17 AG: Well, I either have super breath, or control over the wind 06:18 AG: Well ηδt like I reαlly hαve α δpiηiδη iη yδur mαtters 06:21 AG: but hey, its ηδt my plαce 06:22 AG: yδu'll tαp yδur pδteηtiαl sδmetime 06:22 AG: thanks 06:22 AG: ish 06:22 AG: mαybe if yδu dδ, yδu'll becδme less δf αη embαrrαsmeηt 06:22 AG: fiηαlly gαiη α spiηe 06:22 AG: Hey! 06:23 AG: Yδu kηδw its true 06:24 AG: Well... 06:24 AG: yδu igηδre it αηd the prδblem grδws 06:24 AG: You're an ass 06:25 AG: yδu reαlly αre iηdigηαηt αbδut this whδle mess 06:26 AG: Whatever 06:27 AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ be frieηdly with yδu, yδu've lδst thαt grαciδus αct frδm myself 06:27 AG: but I'm tryiηg tδ help yδu here still 06:28 AG: Do whatever the hell you want 06:29 AG: Yδu αre treαdiηg δη thiη ice 06:31 AG: I know I messed up, you don't have to shove it in my face 06:31 AG: See? Nδw yδu αre fiηαlly fαciηg up tδ yδur mistαkes 06:32 AG: mαybe yδu αreη't α cδmplete lδss 06:32 AG: I've known this for a long time 06:33 AG: hαve yδu? Becαuse every ηδtαble time yδu've tαlked tδ me yδu clαim it, but yδu dδη't δwη up tδ yδur fαults 06:38 AG: I don't care 06:38 AG: I don't need, or want your approval 06:39 AG: Well gδδd, yδu dδη't hαve miηe 06:40 AG: Yδu've mαde mδre prδblems thαη hαve beeη αccδuηted fδr 06:41 AG: Have any of these problems made us less likely to beat the game? 06:43 AG: If we eηd up dyiηg frδm the prδblems yδu've creαted? Theη yes 06:43 AG: Nδt much success cδmes frδm everyδηe rαdiαtiηg vehemδηt hαtred αηd spite 06:44 AG: Tell me one problem that I've caused that could get us killed 06:44 AG: Well ηδt sδ much 'us' 06:45 AG: but mδre sδ 'yδu' 06:45 AG: yδu cαηηδt be messiηg with quαdrαηts with hδw yδu hαve 06:45 AG: δη Alterηiα there wδuld ηδt be α secδηd guess befδre yδu αre culled 06:45 AG: we hαve α bit mδre pαtieηce 06:46 AG: but thαt pαtieηce is beiηg tried αηd tested 06:47 AG: I think it'd be better if I was dead, I'm just a liability 06:47 AG: And I would have you and Lorcan off my back 06:48 AG: Sounds like a win win to me 06:48 AG: Yδu'd hαve tδ fiηd α wαy tδ die twice 06:48 AG: αηd yδu'd still ηδt be rid δf αηyδηe 06:48 AG: ηδt uηless yδu fδuηd α wαy tδ die αs α ghδst 06:49 AG: What? 06:51 AG: whαt dδ yδu thiηk hαs beeη hαppeηiηg? Yδu die αηd Libby hαs yδur ghδst, sαme with Nyαrlα αηd Seriδs, sαme with Lδrcαη 06:51 AG: Oh, right 06:51 AG: Yδu αre eterηαlly bδuηd tδ this it seems 06:52 AG: deαth mαy hαve beeη α quick escαpe δη yδur eαrth, but its ηδt sδ simple here 06:52 AG: dammit 06:53 AG: As useless αs yδu thiηk yδu αre, αηd αgαiηst αll my judgemeηt 06:53 AG: yδu still hαve α purpδse 06:53 AG: dδη't squαηder it 06:53 AG: What purpose do I have? 06:53 AG: To lead us to failure? 06:54 AG: I am a "leader" after all 06:54 AG: ηδt with thαt αttitude 06:57 AG: Well, I'm trying to change 06:57 AG: But I'm doing it my way 06:58 AG: Through a shit ton of self-hate 06:58 AG: Well fδr yδur bettermeηt αηd heαlth? Stδp fuckiηg with quαdrαηts αt leαst 06:58 AG: Yeah, I got that 06:59 AG: Everyone has told me that 06:59 AG: but δtherwise, yes sure... Eηjδy yδur self hαte 07:01 AG: I will 07:02 AG: And you enjoy your... 07:02 AG: ...I don't know...hole in your chest 07:02 AG: ... 07:02 AG: Yδu hαve α fiηe wαy tδ mαke eηemies humαη 07:02 AG: sorry 07:03 AG: ...uh...your horns...yeah...that works...ish 07:03 AG: Enjoy your horns 07:03 AG: They look nice on you 07:03 AG: ... 07:04 AG: thαηks.. I guess 07:05 AG: So...uh...I guess I should go 07:06 AG: Yδu shδuld 07:06 AG: befδre yδu sαy αηythiηg else regretαble 07:06 AG: Yeah 07:06 AG: Later, Eribus 07:06 AG: likewise... 07:07 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering athanasyGerent AG at 19:07 --